


swept away by you

by ritokki



Series: regret: the series [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Forbidden Love, M/M, alt title: johnny's spring clean, anyway dont read this, but i wanna clickbait, do ppl actually read tags, dustbunny!mark, here we go again, literally what is this, sigh, vacuum!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritokki/pseuds/ritokki
Summary: Mark is a ruler, a king. Donghyuck is his conqueror.





	swept away by you

**Author's Note:**

> literally. what is this  
creds for the idea go to ao3 user juujuu thank u for this 
> 
> enjoy??

For years, the corner of Johnny’s floordrobe had been Mark’s territory. He ruled over it; he was the king. 

Then came along Donghyuck. Sleek and shiny, brand new and cocky; Mark’s worst enemy. For you see, Donghyuck was a vacuum. And Mark? Dust. And as persistent as he was, his body was a compilation of fine particles layered up over the years he’d spent safely hidden from the terrors of the outside world - he was a dust bunny, and he was no match for Donghyuck’s top-of-the-line suction power. Even a single breeze could lay waste to all he had built.

He heard Donghyuck before he saw him. 

A distant whurring, creeping menacingly closer and closer; a predator teasing its helpless prey. Mark may have been comprised of everything from human skin to particles of the cosmos, but he was no warrior, he wasn't trained to stand his ground and push down the dread that threatened to consume him. Instead, he gave into the darkness. Let it take over him as the floorboards quaked under him. Even with the door closed, he could feel his defences begin to dislodge thanks to Donghyuck’s suction.

He was blinded by light as the door opened - the gateway to heaven welcomed him. The rays showed some dust particles escaping, and Mark couldn't help his envy. They get to settle somewhere else, start a new life. Mark was bound to his kingdom, bound to his duty. The life of a leader was a lonely one, after all.

A shadow fell over him. Johnny kicked away a pile of discarded clothes, gasping when he spotted Mark.

In a millisecond, he was faced with Donghyuck. His mechanisms churned and ground against each other - laughing in the face of his victims, always. 

Donghyuck charged; Mark was torn apart until nothing remained.

But Mark would return. He always did.

He’d build himself up again and again, and each time Donghyuck would tear him down. Even in the furthest corner of the highest cupboard, Donghyuck would come to destroy him. Nothing could escape Johnny’s spring clean.

Nothing. Not even Donghyuck himself. 

Machinery never lasts. It gets old, outdated, replaceable. Donghyuck was no exception.

Mark watched as he was unplugged for the last time, as he was dragged away, helpless. He should have been happy, ecstatic even. But for all the times Donghyuck left him beaten, Mark could never bring himself to hate him. It was his job to clean, just as Mark’s was to corrupt. They were natural opposites, and nature was cruel.

Nature was cruel, but could be easily manipulated. It would mean uprooting himself, leaving behind his safe spot, but Mark didn't care. He could catch the air currents and just wait. Eventually, they’d take him to Donghyuck. They always did. 

Because Donghyuck was his enemy, and while one should always keep their friends close, they must keep their enemies closer. Only a fool would dare do otherwise, and Mark was no fool. 

Mark was dust, and he refused to be swept away by anyone less than worthy - anyone other than Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head empty
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ritokki)   
[my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ritokki)


End file.
